


Dessert Expertise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dessert Expertise

**Title:** Dessert Expertise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #77: Whipped Cream  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville accepts help when it's offered.

  
~

Dessert Expertise

~

“That was delicious,” Bill praised.

Neville flushed, pleased, “Thanks. I enjoy cooking.”

“You’re good at it.” Bill smiled. “Whoever said the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach was right.”

Neville, thrilled their date was going so well, grinned. “Does that mean you’re ready for dessert?”

“That depends on what ‘dessert’ is,” Bill purred.

“Strawberries and whipped cream,” Neville whispered.

“The berries sound good, but the whipped cream--” the way Bill said it made Neville’s cock ache, “--sounds delectable.”

“I...I’ll get it ready,” Neville stammered.

Bill pulled him close. “I’ll help. I’m an expert at...whipping cream.”

~


End file.
